


The Sea, the Moon, and a Figure on the Beach

by eClair23



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Tina's mourning her parents without Queenie for the first time.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 31





	The Sea, the Moon, and a Figure on the Beach

Tina slipped out of bed silently, pulling on her robe and tying it securely around her waist. She closed the front door behind her quietly, so as not to wake Newt. The sea stood before her, cold and choppy in the chilly December air: Dorset was much colder than New York. Tina kicked off her slippers and buried her toes in the coarse, rough sand. During the summer they’d spent here so far, the beach had been a lovely, beautiful place to go. She and Newt could walk out their front door with a picnic and bask in the sun all day long, if they wished. Their little cottage stood only a little ways back from the sand, and she’d found that staring at the sea tended to make her troubles look smaller, if only for a moment.

Her parents had been dead for fifteen years today. She remembered them fondly, but she had been only twelve, in her second year at Ilvermorny, when they had died. Queenie was ten. It had been long enough that most days weren’t too hard in terms of grief, but the anniversary always hit her hard. Everything they’d once known had been yanked out from under their feet in a matter of minutes. They were alone in the world, without a place to go. Tina became the breadwinner of the family at the age of twelve. Every holiday home from Ilvermorny, she worked odd jobs to scrape together enough money to feed Queenie first, and herself second, if there was any extra cash. Their parents’ inheritance thankfully covered the brownstone apartment until both girls were of age, but living expenses piled up pretty fast in New York for two orphaned girls. 

Newt cleared his throat behind her. She turned to face him, sadly. 

“What’s wrong, love?”

“It’s been fifteen years since they died. Fifteen.”

“Your parents?”

She nodded, a tear escaping. “And this is the first time me and Queenie haven’t been together for the anniversary.”

He tugged her to him and held her close. “I’m sorry the move here has been so hard on you. I should have considered the difficulty for you.”

“No, Newt, I really am happy here. I promise. It’s just hard to realize that now that Queen and I are both married, we don’t spend as much time together anymore. It’s tough to be away from her.”

“It won’t be long ‘till they come to visit for the holidays, though, on the bright side.” He reminded her.

“It’s just not the same.”

“I know, love. I’m sorry.” He held her gently from behind and they swayed on the beach together, Tina’s tears mingling with the salty sea air.

“They would have loved you, you know.”

“I hope they would. I’m sure they’d find me a bit strange, eccentric, even.”

“They would. But they’d love you for it. You’d be no fun if you weren’t you.”

He kissed her temple. “Thank you for moving here with me.”

She hummed quietly. “It’s been our best adventure yet, hasn’t it.”

He nodded. “I’m so glad I married you.”

“I’m glad, too,” she smiled. “I never saw this in my future, that’s for sure. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Neither would I, love.”


End file.
